warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bot Setups
Light robots: Destrier: Molot*2: Out-range most weapons. Punisher*2: High cycle damage for such a cheap setup. Great for starting players. Schutze: Nashorn*1: A basic sniping setup for starting players. Kang Dae*1: A little better than the Nashorn, but should be played the same. Thunder*1: Powerful knife-fighter for starting players. Gepard: Aphid*3: A decent ambush setup prioritizing burst damage. Pinata*3: Another decent burst damage setup that is much more cost effective than aphids. Magnum*3: You never need to worry about reloading. EVER. Cossack: Punisher T*1: It's fast. It's annoying. Use at your own risk. Écu*1: Prioritizes beacon capping over damage. Shielding provides temporary cover in times of need. Stalker: Gust*2: A rather effective ambush setup. Magnum*2: NEVER worry about reloading. STAY AT 350 METERS. Gareth: Taran/Magnum: A decent killstealer and beacon capper. BE WARY OF ROCKETS. Orkan/Pinata: A decent but risky ambush setup. Weak to rockets. Punisher T/Punisher: High cycle damage for a setup that is so cheap. Storm and Gust: A powerful and risky ambush setup. Jesse: Aphid*4: A fast and well-synced ambush setup prioritizing staying behind cover and dodging enemy fire. Pinata*4: A good burst damage setup, but you'd be better of using a Tri-Pinata Gepard. Medium robots: Ares: Pulsar*2 / Shredder*2 Reason: Good mid-range harasser and support. Lock-down is a useful skill for allies. Taran*2 and Magnum*2 Reason: High sustained damage. Scourge*2 and Spark*2 Reason: Incredibly versatile and dangerous setup at close- to mid- range. Highest recommended setup. Orkan*2 and Pinata*2 Reason: Very high burst damage. Hydra*2 and Spiral*2 Reason: Pick off weaker targets and use the ability to protect yourself. Storm*2 and Gust*2 Reason: Amazingly powerful setup for point-blank brawling. Blitz: Gust*4 Reason: Amazing point-blank brawler when combined with Break-In. Highest recommended setup. Shredder*4 Reason: Very annoying to fight against, this setup is mostly geared for support. Pinata*4 Reason: Moderately high burst damage. Spark*4 Reason: Very flexible and good at point-blank brawling. Boa (removed from store): Thunder*1 and Storm*1 Reason: Good and cost-effective point-blank brawling setup. Avenger*1 and Punisher T*1 Reason: MASSIVE clip size and amazing DPS. Exodus*1 and Orkan*1 Reason: Very high burst damage. Highest recommended setup. Bulgasari: Scourge*3 Reason: Most versatile setup for the robot. Can be used at close- or medium-range. Highest recommended setup. Shocktrain*3 Reason: Massive burst damage from a good range. Orkan*3 Reason: Massive burst damage but risky to use. Taran*3 Reason: Very high Damage per Minute and more cost effective than three Scourges. Bulwark: Avenger*2 Reason: MASSIVE clip and brutally high DPS. Glory*2 Reason: Effective at close range and lock-down is an added bonus for team help. Exodus*2 Reason: MASSIVE burst damage. Dragoon*2 Reason: Very effective killstealer and mid-range assault. Redeemer*2 Reason: MASSIVE Damage per Minute. Zeus*2 Reason: See Dragoon, but better Damage per Minute. Ember*2 Reason: High cycle damage and bypasses all shielding except for Aegis-class shields. Carnage: Thunder*2 Reason: Effective for ambushing unsuspecting opponents. Zeus*2 Reason: Effective at medium range firefights. Ember*2 Reason: High cycle damage and bypasses all types of equippable shielding except for Aegis-class shields. Avenger*2 Reason: MASSIVE clip size and brutally high DPS. Dragoon*2 Reason: See Zeus but with higher DPS. Doc: Punisher T*2 and Orkan*2 Reason: Punisher Ts break down shielding and Orkans make for a quick and easy kill. Called the 'Scorpion' by a majority of the fan base. Tulumbas*4 Reason: High burst damage from a medium range. Orkan*4 Reason: Very high burst damage. Taran*2 and Orkan*2 Reason: Taran bypasses energy shielding, Orkan bypasses physical shielding. Shocktrain*4 Reason: Deals an immense amount of damage from a medium range. Falcon: Avenger (main slot), 2 Exodus (back slots) Reason: Massive damage from the Avenger, then two Exodus for a quick and easy kill. Redeemer*3 Reason: Insanely high Damage per Minute Exodus*3 Reason: Can dole out insane burst damage but is rather risky to use. Avenger*3 Reason: Unparalleled cycle damage. Ember*3 Reason: Bypasses all mountable shielding and can deal irreparable damage at close range. Glory*3 Reason: Decent point-blank brawler and lock down can aid your allies Dragoon*3 Reason: An amazing mid-range killstealer and support unit. Trident*2, Avenger in main slot Reason: Avenger for close-range, Tridents for mid-range. A very versatile setup. Fujin: Taran*3: Very good Damage per Minute Orkan*3: Quite high burst damage. Tulumbas*3: Decent burst damage at a medium range. Punisher T*3: Very high DpS and massive clip size. Hydra*3: Avoid damage and pick off weakened targets. Highest recommended setup. Scourge*3: High damage at close range, decent damage at medium range. Galahad: Taran/Magnum*2: Decent Damage per Minute. Orkan/Pinata*2: Moderate burst damage. Vortex/Aphid*2: Rather high burst damage and the ability to shoot over cover. Scourge/Spark*2: High damage at close range. Highest recommended setup. Gl. Patton: Aphid*4 Reason: surprise people and don't have to expose yourself Magnum*4 Reason: never stop firing Molot*4 Reason: outrange most of weapons Pinata*4 Reason: a lot of burst damage Spiral*4 Reason: annoys people a lot Noricum*4 Reason: people won't see you are firing at them, and noricum rain from above... Gekko*4 Reason: good at long range Golem (removed from store): Exodus*1 and Orkan*1 and Pinata*1 Reason: a lot of burst damage Tempest*1 and Molot T*1 and Molot*1 Reason: outrange most of weapons Avenger*1 and Punisher T*1 and Punisher*1 Reason: deals a lot of damage over time Redeemer*1 and Taran*1 and Magnum*1 Reason: deals a lot of damage over time Thunder*1 and Storm*1 and Gust*1 Reason: good at close range Hades: Avenger*1 and Halo*2 Reason: lock people down and use build-in cannon shoot enemy Exodus*1 and Pinata*2 Reason: a lot of burst damage Ember*1 and Halo*2 Reason: lock people down so ember will miss less, and can make sure cannon shot hit them Haechi: Orkan*3 Reason: a lot of burst damage at close range Tulumbas*3 Reason: a lot of burst damage at medium range Scourge*3 Reason: doing well on medium range and close range, never miss a single shot Shocktrain*3 Reason: deals all damage in less than 1 second, and good at medium range Taran*3 Reason: doing a lot of damage over time Hydra*3 Reason: annoy people a lot Hover: Taran*2 and Magnum*1 Reason: deals a lot of damage over time Orkan*2 and Pinata*1 Reason: a lot of burst damage Scourge*2 and Spark*1 Reason: good at medium range and close range, never miss a single shot Inquisitor: Thunder*1 and Orkan*2 Reason: orkan has lot of burst damage, when weapon's empty, thunder can deal some damage Exodus*1 and Orkan*2 Reason: a lot of burst damage Avenger*1 and Punisher T*2 Reason: deals a lot of damage over time Redeemer*1 and Taran*2 Reason: bypass energy shield and deals a lot of damage over time Ember*1 and Taran*2 Reason: still can deal damage if target has physical shield Dragoon*1 and Scourge*2 Reason: dragoon good at medium range, scourge good at close range Invader: Taran*1 and Magnum*2 Reason: deals a lot of damage over time Orkan*1 and Pinata*2 Reason: a lot of burst damage Scourge*1 and Spark*2 Reason: good at medium range and close range, never miss a single shot Pulsar*1 and Shredder*2 Reason: lock people down, helpful for teammate Storm*1 and Gust*2 Reason: good at close range. Corona*1 and Halo*2 Reason: lock people down and good at close range. Kumiho: Taran*2: Decent Damage per Minute. Orkan*2: Decent burst damage. Scourge*2: Decent damage at close range. Highest recommended setup. Shocktrain*2: Decent mid-range support, capable of dodging enemy fire from a distance. Vityaz: Thunder/Gust*2: Decent brawling power. Exodus*1 and Pinata*2 Reason: a lot of burst damage Ao Guang: Scourge*3: Very versatile setup and can brawl very effectively. Highest recommended setup. Orkan*3: Massive burst damage. Taran*3: Excellent Damage per Minute. Punisher T*3: Massive DpS. Hydra*3: Super annoying. Heavy Robots: Leo: Thunder*1 and Pinata*3: Reason: Relatively cheap, decent burst firepower with high sustained damage from Thunder. Exodus*1 and Pinata*3: Reason: High burst damage Thunder*1 and Gust*3: Reason: High damage at low ranges Zeus*1 and Gekko*3: Reason: Effective midrange setup. Category:Robot Category:Weapon